


Identities

by ToujoursMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Thought This Would be Adorable, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, These freaking dorks I swear, denial denial denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToujoursMiraculous/pseuds/ToujoursMiraculous
Summary: Just a quick one-shot I wrote after being suddenly inspired.What I picture it will be like when our wonderful four friends + Chloe are super.





	Identities

"So Ladybug... and I don't mean to pry here or anything, but I've been wondering this for awhile now. Why do you push Chat Noir away like that? The boy's totally head over paws for you, you know," Rena Rouge asked Ladybug one afternoon when they were enjoying some time off from a week of non-stop akuma attacks. Chat Noir, Carapace, and Queen Bee were supposed to be on their way.

Ladybug stopped short at the sudden question, her eyes grew wide for a moment. She felt her heart throb in her chest as she heard the words she knew to be true, but she didn't know others saw what she did, too.  
Ladybug turned her head awkwardly to face the Fox superheroine.  
"Ahh, I know. It's just that I uh, well I like someone else, actually," she answered nervously, her blush unable to hide from the very perceptive Rena Rouge. Not much got past Alya, after all.

Rena Rouge raised her eyebrows and turned her body to face Ladybug, her full attention on her team leader. Ladybug's nervousness over this unknown boy intrigued her. Plus, she never would've suspected she didn't like Chat Noir given the way they act around each other. She wanted to know more.

"Ohh, who's this boy that has you so smitten?" teased Rena Rouge. "If it's not Paris' very own Chat Noir, who else is worthy of our queen's heart?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes playfully. "He's a really, really nice guy. The problem is, I don't think I'm worthy of _him_ ," she admitted, her hands stretched behind her as she leaned back, staring across the rooftops.

Rena Rouge made an amused noise in the back of her throat. " _He's_ the one that wouldn't be worthy of _you_. Now what's the problem, why aren't you two together?"

She bit her lip. "I'm too scared to talk to him, let alone ask him out."

Alya couldn't believe her ears. The superheroine most known for her courage and bravery, one who doesn't back down from akumas or Hawkmoth... is terrified of a _boy_. This girl seriously needed to evaluate her life.

"Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug..." she tsked. "You're just like a friend of mine. You're overthinking it, all you have to do is pretend he's any other guy friend of yours and ask if he wants to hang out with you. The more time you spend with him, the more he's bound to be interested. Trust me. And if he's somehow not interested in you after all your effort, let me know and I'll take care of him for you, girl."

Ladybug chuckled as they heard footsteps.  
"Are you two talking about me, m'lady?" Chat purred as he approached with Carapace at his heels.

Rena Rouge snorted. "Sorry Noir, we were just talking about the boy that has Ladybug's heart, and his initials aren't CN... right?" she glanced at Ladybug, suddenly unsure. Ladybug nodded, and slowly, she looked up at Chat's face, despite being afraid of what she might see there.

He was sporting a wide, but loose grin. It just didn't reach his bright green eyes. Ladybug quickly looked away, and held her hand over her heart.

Sensing his new friend in pain, Carapace patted him on the back.  
"Besides Ladybug, there has to be someone you like, right? A girl at school maybe?" Anything to get the topic off of Ladybug's crush, Emerald thought.

Chat looked away from Ladybug's eyes as he spoke. "There is this one girl. I don't know why, but her view of me as Chat Noir is really important to me. I asked her once after she spent time with him during an akuma attack, what she thought of Chat Noir. Ha, that was so dumb of me..."

Ladybug's eyebrows furrowed, suddenly lost in thought. When she heard someone speaking again, she shook her head to clear the thoughts away. What was going through her head was absolutely absurd.

"...and we could totally come up with some way for you to ask her out, dude. Oh wait, we can't, can we? Identity's being a secret and all..." Emerald laughed in disappointment, scratching the back of his head. "It would be so much easier if we could know each other's identities, wouldn't it? I know why we can't, but we could hang out and stuff, as a group. It'd be so cool...!"

"That would be nice, having the five of us hang out together" Rena Rouge agreed, walking towards the boys. "But our safety trumps convenience or personal matters."

"Speaking of the five of us, where's Queen Bee?" Ladybug wondered, standing up from her spot on the roof to stand with the group. "You don't think something happened to her, do you?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Carapace shrugged it off. "But I've been wanting a chance to talk to you guys about her. Is it just me, or does she seem very familiar to anyone else? It's been bugging me the past couple of weeks."

"Yeah, I thought that, too. Something about the way she holds herself..." Rena Rouge said.

"Don't forget her snark and sarcasm," added Chat Noir, as he played around with his staff.

"But she couldn't be... right?" Ladybug pondered, looking at each hero for their reaction.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I had somethings I _just_ had to take care of before I could come," said a voice cheerfully from behind the four heroes. They hadn't realized they were all hunched over in a sort of huddle, and stood up straight as soon as they heard the sudden voice. "What are you talking to seriously about? Did I miss something?"  
Queen Bee stood there happily, unaware that their conversation was about her civilian identity.

The four were quiet a few moments, before each one decided that there's absolutely no way Chloe Bourgeois could ever be Queen Bee.

"Nah," the four said in unison, brushing it off.

"You guys are so weird!" Queen Bee rolled her eyes, but quickly couldn't help but laugh at the faces they were making.  
The newly assembled team and friends joined in with her laughter as they overlooked their home they were bound to protect from the rooftops.


End file.
